


Taking Their Time

by Naekane



Series: Marta x Emil Post-Game Timeline [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naekane/pseuds/Naekane
Summary: While they have been taking their time with their relationship, now that they are living on their own together, Marta is anxious to take it to the next level. It seems that, while hesitant, Emil feels the same way.





	Taking Their Time

_When did he get so . . . so?_

Oh, there were many words she could have placed there. "Handsome," "attractive," "toned," hell, even "sexy" could have worked. She more or less knew the answer anyway: she had watched him grow from a cute, somewhat effeminate boy to a mature, somewhat effeminate young man for three years. He still had a lean build, but he had grown about two inches taller, his shoulders ever so slightly broader, and his muscles a little more defined. His face still held some of his boyish features, especially his large, beautiful green eyes. Sometimes he looked more pretty than handsome, depending on how his hair looked or the angle she viewed him at, but Marta still would have called him sexy.

The increased muscle definition was due to his training, often with Marta. It was kind of odd how he had taken to practicing with the sword despite once saying that he disliked fighting. The reason, of course, was that without Ratatosk's power, he would have to rely on his own strength. Besides, he had gotten used to fighting on his own in the last leg of their journey three years ago. Even so, the training they did together had done wonders for his physique; well, wonders compared to how he was before. The contrast between his cuter features and his more mature traits excited her. How she yearned for that body.

Shortly after reuniting, Emil endeavored to help Marta atone for her perceived crimes, first by fully disbanding the Vanguard (that had taken a while as a sizable group became a band of brigands), then by aiding her in convincing the Tethe'allans to accept the Slyvaranti. That last one was on-going, and if it was anything like Raine and Genis's quest to get people to accept half-elves, it would be a long time in coming. As Emil said he would, he had lived with Flora and Alba for much of the past three years. There wasn't much in the way of familial love between Emil and his pseudo aunt and uncle, but they had finally come to understand the boy. Flora more openly showed him kindness and while Alba was aloof, he tried to be amicable. He never raised his voice, or his hand, to Emil again.

Upon learning more about Marta's predicament, they suggested that she live in one of the rooms at the inn, with a compromised small fee due to Marta's insistence. Though her father had gotten a much lighter sentence than presumed due to Solum's core driving him mad, he was still being locked away in Meltokio Prison for the next twenty-two years. Emil didn't think it was safe for Marta to live by herself in Palmacosta, even in her old house; thus Flora and Alba's suggestion. Eventually, Emil and Marta felt it was time to move to Palmacosta. Alba and Flora said they weren't being a burden, but Emil thought otherwise. Besides, it would make their work easier as Palmacosta was a town of some power in Slyvarant.

For those years they had lived under the same roof but had not shared a room or a bed. That was fine for Marta most of that time. She was so elated that Emil had returned, and would be able to live out a normal human life in his own body, that she swore to never take him for granted. She also thought it would be best to take things slowly, as they had all the time in the world. She had come to understand what Regal meant about "pulling back." Besides, she recalled that incident at the Communal Hot Springs near the end of their journey. That scream he unleashed upon seeing Marta alone with him in the bath was enough to tell her he was not ready for _that _level of intimacy. Not that she thought of taking it that far, necessarily. Though perhaps she should have realized that a summon spirit, an eternal being that does not reproduce in the way almost everything else did passing himself as a human, would be very unfamiliar with that area. She kept it out of her mind for most of that time. After all, they had a perfectly loving, trusting relationship, with the occasional disagreement or lover's quarrel, in other words, a normal one, without sex.

Yet thoughts of taking their relationship to the next level occasionally slipped in, now more than ever since they started to live together, without anyone else around. They had even slept in the same bed for the past week, upon Marta's insistence. She may not have wanted to rush things, but she thought she could egg him on a little. They did nothing more than snuggle with each other in their sleep, though. More and more, she caught herself staring at his physique and wondering what it would be like to run her hands _all _over that body, to feel his bare skin against hers, to . . .

_Snap out of it, Marta!_ She mentally chastised herself. _Remember, take it slowly . . . but it's been three years already. If he doesn't come around on his own sometime soon, maybe I can be more obvious . . ._

"Something on your mind, Marta?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Emil's familiar voice. It had deepened, and he sounded almost exactly like Ratatosk. Emil was able to mimic his voice, and the two are essentially the same being. It shouldn't have been surprising, but it still took her aback from time to time. It was Emil's turn to prepare dinner that night, and Marta often watched to become a better cook herself. Emil said she wasn't too shabby, though Marta wondered if she would ever be as good as him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! I-I was just staring into empty space for a moment there," Marta replied, trying to sound convincing.

"If you say so," he said, cocking his head slightly and causing that long, unruly piece of hair—according to Sheena, the Mizuhoan word for it was "ahoge"—to sway a little. She was clearly looking at him here and there, but he didn't feel the need to press her on it.

Emil stole another glance before getting back to work. Even as she sat at the kitchen table, dressed in simple stay-at-home clothes, she looked so beautiful. While he had always thought her cute, what made him fall in love with Marta was her personality and how she was always there for him. Yet starting about two years ago, he began to feel more of a physical attraction to her. He felt he always found her long, silky hair pretty, beautiful even, as were her blue eyes. Marta often told him that his eyes were prettier, but he couldn't agree. She had grown a little since when they first met, maybe an inch taller. While she was still petite, she had filled out rather nicely. He wouldn't have said that she had an hourglass figure, but she was noticeably rounder in her bust and hips. Other people might still think her an ironing board, but Emil found her alluring. A part of him wanted to call her sexy, though another thought that sounded too much like Zelos.

Yes, she certainly had matured . . . but he didn't think that was the only reason he was having these thoughts. Maybe it had to do with having his own body that was more or less fully human, or just that he didn't have enough experience being a human to recognize these feelings three years ago. What scared him, though, were these … desires ... _Especially_ since Marta insisted that they sleep in the same bed. He knew what these desires entailed. Zelos had made sure of that, and had given him all sorts of welcome, but embarrassing advice over the past few years (apparently, he had done the same for Lloyd). But was Marta ready for that level of intimacy? Granted, there was that time she tried to get them alone together in the hot spring. Then again, did she actually want to take it that far? Maybe he had scared the idea out of her because of how he reacted? Or maybe she wanted to wait until they were married? Marriage, now there's something he hadn't given much thought to lately. Ideally, he and Marta would talk this out, but just thinking about it made Emil lose his nerve.

Hell, he didn't even think _he _was ready for that. What if he wasn't any good at sex? What if he were to hurt her badly, even though that was one subject he really pressed Zelos about? And yet, despite his doubts and anxieties, he also longed to run his hands over those new curves, explore places he hadn't before, to taste her, and—

_Whoa, I almost burned myself there _Emil thought as he quickly moved his hand away from a pot handle. Perhaps he shouldn't have his doubts and hormones debate while cooking.

* * *

"Emil, what are you doing over there?"

The young couple had turned in for the night after an uneventful evening. Emil was lying on his side, facing away from Marta. It was not as if it's the first time he's faced away from her while sleeping. Why did she ask this all of a sudden? His thoughts earlier had made him feel anxious, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Well, he didn't want Marta to think there was a problem.

"Now that's better," the girl said with a smile. Did he see something mischievous in that grin? It was probably just the moonlight. Marta shifts closer to Emil, resting her head against his chest. He managed to fight down the spike of excitement he felt. Good God, it was getting worse. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? Back on their journey, he would have thought for sure that she was, but at that moment he wasn't so certain. She hadn't tried anything like that hot springs incident since it happened, or said anything about intimacy for that matter.

"What are you embarrassed about?" she asked with a giggle, looking up at him. He then noticed the slight warmth in his cheeks. He managed to keep his heart rate down, but not his penchant for blushing, it seemed. Instead of answering right away, he stared at her face. A thought passed on how beautiful she looked. Marta closed her eyes as she leaned her head up closer to his. Emil met Marta halfway and they captured each other's lips. After a few moments, she begged him with her tongue to deepen the kiss, which he complied with. At the same time, both of them rubbed their hands over the other's back and sides. While Marta traced his muscles, Emil's hands wandered from her waist to the front of her body.

"Ah!" Marta gasped. The sound snapped Emil out of his daze, making him see what caused it: Both his hands had found their way to her breasts. Immediately Emil let go and jumped back. His face had turned bright red.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Marta! I-I didn't-" He stuttered as he began to get out of bed. Marta quickly grabbed his arm as she cried, "Please, don't go!"

Looking back at her, his face a brilliant vermilion, he managed to choke out, "Ma-Marta?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. There was something else in her light blue orbs that he hadn't seen before. While he couldn't say what it was, it made his pulse quicken. In a quieter voice and with a blush spreading across her face she continued,

"It's okay … Keep going, as far as you want to."

Emil's eyes widened. As far as _he _wanted to? Did she really mean that?

"Are you sure?" he asked, ever the cautious one.

With a loving smile, Marta pulled her boyfriend back onto the bed.

"Of course," she replied, having placed her right hand on his cheek. "I … I want this, Emil. I've wanted you, for a long time now."

"You too?" He asked simply, though in a state of awe.

She chuckled quietly at his naiveté, "Why do you think I wanted us to share a bed?"

Emil stared blankly. Sometimes his obliviousness surprised even himself.

"I love you, Emil, with all that is me. You're the only one I want to do this with, so please …" Marta flushed a deep red as she continued, "make love to me."

The blonde's face again resembled a tomato once he heard Marta say those last words, while a certain part of his lower anatomy seemed to gleefully agree. However, he was momentarily stunned. Doubts filled his mind. Was she as ready as she said she was? Was he ready? What if she got scared during the act? He believed he'd be able to stop himself, but how would she view him afterward?

And yet . . . she said it with such sincerity. He couldn't see any fear or insecurities in her eyes; a bit of embarrassment perhaps, but also much more of the same trust, love, and desire that he felt right then. She seemed ready, and who was he to deny her what she wanted? After all, despite his hesitation, he wanted her as well. He had always tried his best for her before, after all.

With that, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and said in a husky voice, "I love you, too, Marta. I always will. If you're ready, then I am, as well. "

The two kissed again, their tongues reaching out to taste each other. Emil ran his hands over her back and sides again, but gently and more slowly, feeling and almost molding out her curves. He didn't entirely know what he was doing, but he figured starting from the top would work, letting his baser instincts and Zelos's advice guide him. As his hands reached her front again, he slowly released her lips, then began to kiss Marta's neck. Even as she shivered with delight, she managed to suckle and gently nip at his ear.

Emil's hands then found their way back to her breasts. He smiled into her neck upon hearing the moans she made as he cupped and rubbed them through her light blue nightgown. However, he wanted more than just to feel them through the fabric of her sleepwear. Emil then moved his hands to the bottom of her nightgown and grabbed it. He broke away from Marta's neck to see if there were any hints of disapproval. She only nodded, breathing heavily from their initial activity.

Emil then pulled the article of clothing over and off of her body, Marta helping him with it along the way. She only wore a pair of white cotton panties underneath, and she suddenly felt very aware of her body and bashful. Even now, she felt insecure about it. Emil, though, was mesmerized. As he thought, she was not an ironing board. Indeed, her perky breasts suited her slim, petite body very well, he believed.

"So beautiful. . ." he murmured.

She looked up at him in amazement, "Y-you really think so?"

"Absolutely." To assure her, he moved his head down and took her right breast in his mouth, alternatively suckling and licking the pebble-like nipple. He let his left hand massaged the other breast, using his fingers to tweak the left nipple and better feel the soft flesh of her breast. He loved how her breast fit right into the palm of his hand. He then switched sides, paying the same amount of care to both breasts. Throughout the erotic action, Marta writhed in pleasure, moaning and arching her back, pushing her breasts closer to Emil's mouth. He took his time, as he saw how much she enjoyed it and he delighted in her moans and loud gasps.

When he finally broke away from her chest, Marta was left breathless and panting. Emil mentally thanked Zelos, strangely, but very glad he hadn't gotten out of that particular "lecture" like he wanted to at the time. After a few moments, Marta gave the young man a sly smirk before she placed her hands on his shoulders and said,

"Your turn and you're way too overdressed."

With that, she pushed Emil down on the bed, which startled him a bit, though not in an unpleasant way. Marta unbuttoned, and then removed his grey pajama shirt. She took a moment to admire his bare torso. Emil was a bit puzzled, as she had seen him without a shirt before. As Emil had done, she kissed his neck. She also drew a line of kisses down his neck and sternum, while she used her hands to caress his body, especially his chest. When her lips reached his chest, she took one of his flat nipples into her mouth, then lightly licked it. Emil took in a sharp breath, surprised at how good it felt. When she had paid enough attention to both his nipples, she continued to trail kisses down his stomach, and occasionally licked or sucked on his tan skin instead. His skin tone had lightened now that it was winter, but it was still a beautiful olive color. She also etched his abdominal muscles with her fingers. They were barely noticeable to the eye, but she could certainly feel them. As Marta continued her machinations, Emil took the opportunity, while still within reach, to run his hands over her lower back and even, with a bit of hesitation, on her firm rear. The occasional gasp, sigh or moan escaped both their mouths.

When she reached the hemline of his pajama bottoms, she hesitated, another blush crossing her face. His arousal was clearly straining against his pants. Emil also flushed red, as he had a slight idea of what she was about to do next.

"I-If you don't want to, you don't have to," he assured her, though his aching groin seemed to throb in protest.

Marta couldn't help but smile at the young man. He was always putting her feelings before his. Her nervousness ebbed away enough, and she began to pull down both his pants and boxers at once. Both of their faces virtually radiated heat once his erection was exposed. While she had nothing to compare it to, she was in awe of the organ and a bit intimidated. Eager as she was before, as their intimate activity continued, she felt less sure of herself. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. Emil contemplated if he should pull his pants back up, or aid Marta in taking them off. The young woman soon snapped out of her hesitancy, as she realized how far they had come already and, despite his bashfulness, how much Emil's glazed eyes said he wanted it, too. She pulled his clothes down the rest of the way before Emil kicked them off completely.

She then wrapped her hand around the blonde youth's member as she continued to recall details from those explicit romance novels she used to read, well, still read. She felt Emil get harder and hotter in her small hand as she started to slide up and down his erection. The pleasure he took from the foreplay was immense, which caused him to groan and growl repeatedly. As she quickened her pace, Marta positioned herself to relock Emil's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes passed, the stimulation became too much for the boy. He wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer at that rate. He sat up and said, "S-stop Marta! Please, that's enough!" He nearly winced at how strained and cracked his voice sounded. Marta halted her movements, though her right hand was still on his member.

"Oh, why's that?" She asked in mock innocence. Emil flushed at the thought of a truthful answer, something like "because if you keep going, I'm going to finish before either of us has really gotten started!" His gaze then focused on the last article of clothing she still had on, and a thought crossed his head.

With his own suggestive smile, he replied, "Because now it's your turn again ..." He sat up further, and this time pushed his girlfriend down on the bed, which caused her to release his organ. She gave a startled squeak, " … and you're the one wearing too much clothing." As soon as he said that, he pulled down and removed Marta's panties, which left her completely bare before him. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, a sight he had all to himself. God, she wasn't just beautiful. No, gorgeous would have been more like it. While he didn't say that out loud, the look of awe on Emil's face was enough to tell Marta, and she felt the blush from her full exposure deepen. As he saw this, he again erred on the side of caution, as he didn't want to rush Marta into something she wasn't ready for. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have removed her underwear so quickly. He placed his right hand on her lower stomach, just above her core and asked, "Is it all right if I … return the favor?"

His consideration for her well-being again drove her embarrassment away. Didn't he just marvel at her body? What did she have to worry about? She then told him it was okay to continue, and he began to rub the area his hand was on while he kissed her inner thighs and took in the distinct scent of her arousal. Marta released a few moans, yelps, and hisses. He was so close … Feeling he had teased her enough, he cupped his hand over her already damp opening. If what Zelos had said was right— and so far, nearly everything else he told him had been— it would not only drive her absolutely wild but also prepare her for the final act, making it more enjoyable and less painful. While his erection begged to be satiated, he knew he had to take his time with her. As she breathed heavily, Marta watched in anticipation.

He reached into her core with one of his fingers, and then checked the area just above the opening. Sure enough, there was that nub of flesh the philanderer had told him about. He tweaked it little, but the sensation Marta felt was not. Her hips bucked involuntarily in response. Her reaction emboldened Emil, and he soon replaced his finger with his mouth, then licked and sucked her clitoris. Marta again writhed under his ministration as she moaned, gasped, and made other obvious vocalizations of intense pleasure. He then used his fingers once more as she slid two of them deep within her core. He added a third finger to try to stretch and prepare her for what was to come soon after. It might have been more uncomfortable to Marta, if not for his continued assault on her fleshy pearl.

When he slid four fingers of his right hand in and felt he had readied her enough, he stopped. As he picked himself back up, Marta looked up at him pleadingly.

"W-Why?" She asked and practically begged between breaths. She had been so close to being pushed over the edge, her release just within reach.

"I want to save that . . . for the main event," he replied. His voice suddenly sounded sultrier, though a blush returned to his face, "That is if you still want to." While he asked in a teasing manner, he also wanted to make sure Marta didn't have any last-minute doubts.

"Oh yes, I still do! Emil, please!"

With that said, and all doubts gone Emil proceeded to turn over, reach down the bed, and open the bottom of his chest of drawers nearby. Marta was bemused, to say the least. He soon came back up with a small, flat square-shaped item. Marta raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Zelos gave this condom to me. Well, he gave me a box of them, saying we'd probably be using them soon, " his blush still hadn't left his cheeks, more because he mentioned Zelos than because of the actual item, "I remembered how your father reacted when we first told him I'm your boyfriend, so I thought we should use these, at least for now. "

"Daddy warmed up to you pretty quickly, though," Marta pointed out, "and he really likes you now."

"I think the only reason he accepted me so soon was because we brought up how much better your cooking got after you met me," he replied with a sweatdrop. Brute had called him a miracle worker for that. On that same day, Marta's father also threatened to feed Emil to one of their monsters if he ever hurt her. Though Marta was right in that Brute trusted Emil now.

Marta chuckled a bit at the memory. She then said, "Yeah, he'd probably be furious if I were to get pregnant before getting married. I don't think either of us is ready for a baby, anyway. Besides …" she reached up to gingerly caress the young man's face, "we can save the real feeling for our wedding night."

Despite all he had done already and was going to do next, he felt his face flush a darker red.

With some effort, he managed to apply the contraceptive to himself. Nervous though he was, he also felt that it was _right_. She was, after all, Marta, a wonderful, beautiful girl, his first love and his last; the young woman who helped him the most to find courage and change for the better; who helped his other self learn to realize that not all humans were bad; the one who was always there for him and supported him; who saved him more than once even when he swore to protect her. It was her wish for Ratatosk's—his—help that brought him into being in the first place. While Marta often told him that he's done much for her, he felt it is not enough in comparison. That was why he wanted her to reach climax first, despite his inexperience and how difficult it was supposed to be for first-timers.

As Emil positioned himself over Marta, he gripped his hard member and guided it to her womanhood. Carefully, he entered, watching Marta's face and listening to her voice to determine when to move in more or not and allowing her time to adjust. _Damn, _Emil cursed internally, feeling like he was going to blow as soon as he got in.

Marta felt a stinging sensation, but it wasn't as bad as she sometimes heard described. It seemed that Emil's efforts to prepare her had paid off. She wondered if it was also because she had accidentally "deflowered" herself some years ago while training. Then again, she had heard that wasn't the breaking of the maidenhead that caused pain.

It wasn't long after he had worked himself in all the way that she gave him the go-ahead. Emil began to slowly slide himself almost completely out before he pushed back in again. Marta quickly became accustomed to the movement, and even started to moan. As he continued to rock back and forth, he kept his steady pace. He needed to keep control over his urge. Marta was entranced by his tender love-making, but as she felt that strong sensation arise again, his pace became agonizing. She began to mix words of encouragement and pleas for him to go faster between moans and gasps. Marta then pulled herself up with her arms as she clung to Emil, rocking her hips to meet his. He finally gave in to Marta's requests, thrusting faster and harder.

"Aahh ... Don't stop, Emil! Keep going, keep going, keep going!" Marta pleaded loudly as she felt that intense sensation increase and her climax approach.

He had every intention of doing so. It was difficult, but he managed to keep control. He gritted his teeth, his own moans coming out as loud grunts and growls. Surely, she had to be close.

After what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time to the young man, although it wasn't much later in reality, he felt Marta's walls begin to tighten around him, and she started to claw his strong back. Just a bit more.

Marta soon screamed Emil's name, her blessed release finally upon her. Her climax felt so intense, she was aware of nothing but the spasms of her own body, the sounds she made, and the feral cry Emil combined with her name. Marta's release had triggered his own, as he was no longer able to hold it back. His body shuddered and his mind solely concentrated on the two of them and the pleasure they were experiencing together.

* * *

Marta had fallen asleep in the crook of Emil's arm. He knew he wouldn't be able to move it for several moments when he woke up the following morning, but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her. Both had been left sweetly satisfied by their relentless activity, so he knew he would follow suit soon.

Marta had said he was great, wonderful even. She remarked that had she known, she would have seduced him much sooner. He admitted that he didn't know what he was doing, adding that if he was good, it was because she was also. He did mentally thank Zelos again for the tips and advice he had given him; though Emil was sure as hell wasn't going to do so in person. He found Zelos's interest in his friends' sex lives incredibly embarrassing, even if he kept it to himself.

Emil was elated that he did well that night. While he concentrated on pleasuring Marta, he also thoroughly enjoyed their session. He had never felt closer to her, physically, emotionally, spiritually and in other ways he couldn't quite explain. It was indeed amazing, something else he now loved about and could enjoy with Marta. He already wanted to think of ways to improve.

His last thoughts before he dozed off were of where his and Marta's relationship would go from there. Perhaps it was time to start thinking about that engagement ring. He knew for a long time that he wanted to marry her, but he hadn't given much thought as to when until now. He didn't know how much they cost, but it would likely take him at least a few months, probably several, considering their budget. That would give them time to fully adjust to life in Palmacosta together. In the meantime, there was sure to be more sex, especially if Marta had her way. He looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the first fanfic I have ever uploaded to the Internet. Apparently I'm not alone in writing a lemon for my first fic, lol. I'd like to think it's still a decent fic, but keep in mind that this story is 9 years old. I do recognize one major flaw that irks me now. I keep switching between Emil and Marta's perspective, especially during the sex scene itself. I have half-a-mind to fix that, maybe split it so that half of the fic is from one POV, then the second in the other's. That's a major rewrite, though, and not one I want to do. I'd rather spend that time writing a new, better-written lemon with these two ;) . Maybe someday I'll actually do it... I guess I'll keep this fic largely the way it is, with only a few touch-ups, as a reminder of how I used to write when I started out.
> 
> By the way, I want to say it was a deliberate choice I made to use the word "core" in this story in reference to Marta, but I hadn't noticed until a reader pointed it out to me in 2014. Well, I'm keeping it either way! XD
> 
> So that's all of the Emil x Marta fics I've written, now available on AO3 and FF.net! I hope you've enjoyed them. There's a lot I find inspiring about these two, which is why I've written as much as I have. Maybe, someday, I'll add another story. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Originally published 01/29/2011.


End file.
